Presents from the heart YEAH RIGHT!
by Sasu-chan101
Summary: As Sakura's 'Lucky' day arrives everyone is there for her except a raven-haired avenger. First Story. oneshot


**Hello my not so well known friends! I dedicate this *sniff* to* sniff**sniff* my favorite Naruto Character… THE SAKURA HARUNO [insert anime tears TTvTT] happy birthday WE ALL LOVE YOU!(/^v^/)**

**Disclaimer: THE Sasu-chan doesn't own Naruto! *cries in emo corner* (no offense emo peps)**

THE HARUNO RESIDENCE

*beep* beep*beep*beep*BEE- SMACK

''uuuggh! ''There goes another waste of money'' I moaned

''Forehead get up my sleeping beauty!'' A familiar voice called

''God…..why….me?'

''oh forehe- damn! What happened to you did Choji sit on you?''

''No?''

''whatever, tell me that you didn't forget what day it is?!'' Ino yelled

'' First of all I hope you realize you're standing on my window at FUCKING 5:30 A.M! Two today is March the 28th.''

''Annnnddd?''

''You're going to be late to the Academy for you're dentition ''

'' SHIT! Iruka is gonna kill me, got to go, this conversation is NOT done yet ya hear me!''

''Right, bye.'' I decide to take my sweet ass time getting dressed. I grabbed the whatever was in front of me which happened to be my black biker shorts, a fish net top, a white shirt over it with the words ''CHERRY TREE'' in big red letters and cherry blossom petals scattered all over the shirt and a short sleeved red jacket ,black fingerless gloves, along with my blue ninja sandals. After brushing my crap nest of morning hair; I finally got it back to my short, straight, awesomely pink hair, and the final touch was my blue head band and beige kunai pouch.

I looked back at my night stand to see a picture frame with my dad and me on my 9th birthday. I always hated my birthday (which I knew was today) because my dad died from a heart stroke today.

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes

I kissed my dad and told him good morning because I know that he's still with me. As I brushed bad memories from my head I ran down stairs, washed an apple and ran outside. Now I know what you're thinking ''what about my mom?'' well she has been in a coma for 8 months. Any ways I ran out side and spotted a boy with spiky, yellowish blond hair and a insanely orange, jumpsuit

I speeded up my pace and jumped on his back piggy back style.

''What the ram- good morning Sakura-Chan~ happy birthday!''

My face grimaced a little but changed automatically with a dumbass smile

''Good morning to you too my whiskered face buddy and thank you.'' I grinned to look convincing

As I got down, grabbed his wrist and sprinted to the training grounds, I saw a person with ''unique'' duck ass hair. I felt my heart melt. I'm not a fake bitch of a fan girl with hair coloring that came out of a bottle cuz it's obviously not natural; besides, any girl would know a hot guy when they see one. Soooo yeah…..

''Ne, G'morning Sasuke!''

''Hn.'' He grunted

''What no 'good morning to you too' how rude!''

''So Sasuke-teme do you remember what today is?''

'' HN, Thursday March the 28th why?''

I felt as if Hinata chucked a fat brick at my head, he has to be joking, Sasuke isn't that socially challenged!

''You can't be serious Teme'' Naruto sighed

'' C'mon Sasuke'' some one said in a high pitched girly voice

Naruto screamed, I twitched and the all mighty Sasuke pulled out a kunai, unfazed

**We need more people like this in the world**. Said inner

**Damn straight. **I said

Naruto's voice ruined me and inner's conversation

''Kakashi-sensei you're….. You're …you're ''

I slapped him on the head and told him to cough it out

''EARLY!'' Naruto proclaimed

I looked up to see if ramen bowls grew wings and started to .

''Any ways'' Kakashi started ''Training is cancelled because of a very special day.''

''March the 28th?'' Sasuke questioned

That statement earned him a bang on the head from Naruto, one distracted pervert reading a certain ugly shade of orange book*cough***PORN***cough* and a badass bitch slap from Sakura.

''Today is Sakura-Chan's b-day'' Naruto finally said

''So?''Sasuke retorted

I felt like ripping out my heart and just handing it to Sasuke because I obviously don't need it any more. I also felt my voice dry up and my eyes started to water, my duck ass teammate saw this, but didn't say junk. I quickly cleared my voice and wiped my tears away. Kakashi walked up to me and told me he had to visit the hokage. He pulled out his gift which was an autographed by Jiraiya himself

''Consider you're self lucky, this one is in color'' Kakashi winked *shudder* and poofed away to never ever land.

''I'm really sorry Sakura-Chan, I have to go meet up with Pervy Sage at training ground 2,but here you're gift!'' he handed me a pink and yellow ramen bowl with the words _Best Friends: Naruto&Sakura_ in orange letters all around the bowl with a white paper flower inside the bowl.

I saw Sasuke's face scrunch up in disgust.

**He wouldn't know a good present even if it crawled up his ass. Inner stated**

**You can say that again. I replied**

I gave Naruto a big bear hug and pinched his cute little cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto, this really means a lot see ya tomorrow!''

I continued to wave till he was gone, then I realized, the man bitch is still here. Damn it to hell, this is just fan fucking tastic. He gave me THE GLARE and scowled.

''If you're done playing little miss spoiled princess, move you're carcass, I got training to do!'' I snapped the nerve of this idiot!

He just smirked and started to walk towards me** (AN: Rape scene** **HAHAHAHAH! JK!)**

Our noses were touching and this is what he decided to say:

''I like you more than an annoying teammate I knew.''

He pecked my forehead, threw me a box about the size if my palm and disappeared in leaves

''This is so cliché'' I thought

I opened the small box to see a necklace with my name in cursive hand writing with sliver letters and light pink stripes on each letter. A white sticky note fell to the ground. I picked it up and it read the following:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Happy birthday. Thank you for being there when I mostly need you_

_Fro-Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_P.S. I didn't forget._

After reading that note, I felt like walking on air. I have waited so damn long for the human ice cube to even talk a full conversation with him. I hooked on the necklace to my neck. I sat on the warm, trimmed grass and decided to skip training and watch the sunset.

At that moment I realized a bet from 4 months ago about who duck-ass was gonna ask out first…

"Ino owes me 20 bucks! I totally won that bet!" I yelled out loud as I ran as my skinny legs could carry me to Ino's house

**I'm soo tired. School can just go jump of a cliff *yawn*. Well My FIRST Story DONE **

**Sorry if it sucks, I don't pay attention in to whatever words come out of my lauange Arts teacher's mouth**

**Well I now I have to go stri- I mean talk to Sasuke sooo UNTIL NEXT TIME (/T T/)**

**REVIEWS are like CANDY so REVIEW! **

**THE Sasu-chan101 I out peace (/-_-)**


End file.
